


Unity

by HalRose



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Shakarian - Freeform, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Based upon using ‘Unity’ in game to heal your team mates, What if they have to use it on Shepard?
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kallonimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/gifts).



**Tali**

“No!” the yell is louder than anything I’d ever heard on the battlefield before, that wasn’t an explosion or a command.

We’d been fighting through a bunch of mercenaries, being tasked with helping and saving some trapped colonists when Shepard collapses, going limp after being shot several times after her shield went down.  
She had promised her boyfriend, Garrus Vakarian, to be careful. But Shepard was Shepard and nobody could keep an eye on her at all times, except for him.

She was always quicker than any of us, using her skills as a Soldier to destroy those who dare stand in her path.  
She liked to get the job done and sometimes that means she can be a little… reckless.

I look around and see Shepard on the floor, blood all around her. I deal with a few mechs heading our way, whilst covering Garrus as he attends to Shepard.

“God damn it, Athena. You should have avoided those rockets.” Garrus mutters under his breath.

He pulls out some Medi Gel, steadying himself as he tries not to panic. 

“Stay with me!” He begs as he applies the gel. “You promised. You promised you would.”

Everything seems to slow down – I can hear my own heartbeat, I can hear the gunfire die down around us and I pray that this works. We’ve lost Shepard almost twice, we’re not losing her again.  
We lost her in the two years before Cerberus found her and brought her back, and the second time we almost lost her when she activated the Crucible.

Garrus and Shepard had promised each other that they would stay by each other’s side until the time came when they would die peacefully. It wasn’t time for Shepard to go.  
She had so much to do, so many plans…

“Tali.” Garrus looks to me desperately, like it’s not working.

Medi Gel works instantly. It should have started working by now and I go to call for Liara on my Omni Tool.  
I’m trying not to panic, but it’s not looking good.

And then finally, after what feels like forever, she gasps for air and coughs, looking around her.

“Garrus?” She asks weakly.

“Don’t EVER do that again!” He almost curses at her. 

Garrus pulls her to cover, checking her over and they kiss like they mean it.

“Thank you for saving my life.”

“I guess we’re even, now.” Garrus responds

Shepard can’t stand, but she’s alive. Garrus carries her to the Normandy, whilst Liara and I carry on with the mission on their behalf.  
We free the colonists and get rid of the mercenaries and their weaponry, and we come back to an argument about how Shepard’s reckless nature almost got herself killed.

But Garrus and Shepard do not argue for long. They never argue for long, they love each other too much to really mean any words they say, and we soon see them apologise to each other.

Garrus is the one to pull Shepard into a kiss, and she wraps her arms around him. They are alone in the Med Bay, and don’t see us watching them, smiling.

“Get married already, you two!” Liara yells playfully, walking away.

I run off with Liara before they can notice me.

**Author's Note:**

> a short thing I wanted to write about


End file.
